


【瀚冰】私人或不对外公开行程

by tdhszsh



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 季老师的某次私人行程





	【瀚冰】私人或不对外公开行程

季肖冰在飞机上睡了一觉，落地时没睡饱，还有点呆滞，在萨尔图机场到达大厅默默站了半分钟，才后知后觉地想起来把黑口罩戴上，遮住他那张显眼的脸。作为“老干部”，他被这几个月的粉丝接送机的阵仗搞怕了，不过还好这次没有人认识他，也没有人发现，放假的季少爷居然没有好好在北京家里闲云野鹤日上三竿，而是偷偷摸摸溜到了大庆。  
  
如果有人给他做行程表，那么这几天的日期下面应该冠冕堂皇地统一写上一排小字：“私人或不对外公开行程”。  
  
这举动不太符合季肖冰一贯的作风，他随便思考了一下，就决定把错都归咎在高瀚宇头上。这家伙一闲下来就给他发微信，狂轰乱炸，仿佛一个过度热情的旅游节目主持人，隔空带领季肖冰游览了整个大庆，还附赠各种小吃照片若干。高瀚宇不吃这些东西，只是在路过的时候拍张照片发过去，隔着屏幕馋他。关键是季肖冰还真的被馋到了。那天高瀚宇又来刷他的屏，发给他表情包、粉丝做的剪辑视频和无数句重复的“猫”。季肖冰缩在沙发里，把记录从头看到尾，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，但是没理他。  
  
到晚上的时候，高瀚宇就换了个称呼，改口叫“哥哥”。  
  
季肖冰瞬间汗毛倒竖，回想起来一些不可言说的黑历史，立刻回复“在呢，干嘛”。高瀚宇发了一张汤姆猫的表情包，颇为自恋的说，秒回，是不是等我呢？季肖冰还没说话，他又发过来一句。  
  
不过我在等你。  
  
季肖冰愣愣地看着手机屏幕，不小心被他萌到。后来就不知怎么稀里糊涂地答应他说的探班。他一答应，高瀚宇那边也吓住了，大概本来只是随口说说，却没想到居然成真了。高瀚宇和他确定完行程时间之后，就不见了踪影，微信安静下来。季肖冰切出去，给经纪人也说了一声，再切回来时，发现高瀚宇又给他发了一张图片。季肖冰点开，是高瀚宇随手拍的一只猫，蹲在路边，身上黑色占大部分，只有四个爪子和尾巴尖是白色的，正转过头，一脸惊诧地看着镜头。  
  
超级可爱，季肖冰心想。也不知道到底是暗指什么。  
  
如今在萨尔图机场，季肖冰环视四周，掏出手机想打个电话的时候，才发觉没电了。不过还好，他未雨绸缪，提前问过了酒店位置，可以直接打车过去，只是不知道高瀚宇什么时候收工，要等他多久。现在九月入秋，东北降温比其他地方明显，季肖冰只穿了一件白衬衫，刚一出机场，就被一股风吹得打了个哆嗦。明明天气还挺好，但就是温度不高。季老师一贯养生，此时两手空空，也只好念叨着春捂秋冻，咬咬牙忍了。  
  
结果刚走两步，就被保姆车拦截。  
  
后门歘一下被拉开，他被人生拉硬拽，猴急地带上车，搞得像绑架。高瀚宇居然穿了一件白色的高领毛衣，脑袋后面扎着一个小辫子，整个人都看起来软绵绵毛茸茸的。他握住季肖冰的一只手，忍不住道：“大爷你耍什么帅啊，手这么冰，感冒了怎么办？我给你准备了……欸，你助理呢？”  
  
季肖冰面色不变，一本正经道：“没有。经纪人不让，我自己偷跑出来的，只来得及带个手机，还没电了。”  
  
高瀚宇脖子一梗，僵硬地扭过头，眼睛差点瞪出框：“啊？那……那怎么办？你、你打个电话？她们担心怎么办啊。没看出来你这么刚啊……”  
  
他怎么又信了？  
  
这点季肖冰不太能理解，为什么每次都能轻易骗到他，真是奇怪。他有点哭笑不得，又觉得高瀚宇很可爱，只好安抚手忙脚乱的高瀚宇：“骗你的骗你的，行李在助理那里，她下午才能到。”  
  
高瀚宇瞪着眼睛看着他，最后只能撇了撇嘴，像一只小狗一样，把脸埋在季肖冰肩膀上蹭了蹭。季肖冰自然地越过他，伸手去拿保温杯，随口问他：“累了？”高瀚宇摇头，垂下来的几缕刘海轻轻扫着季肖冰的脖子。  
  
“没有，我就是……”大型犬有点不好意思，下意识提高了声音给自己壮胆，仿佛很理直气壮的样子，“想你了。”  
  
季肖冰的反射弧上大概有蝴蝶结。他听完只是随口“嗯”了一声，还准备继续喝水，过了好几秒，他才反应过来，没忍住皱着鼻子笑出声，眼睛眯缝起来，拍了拍高瀚宇的大腿，权作安慰。  
  
高瀚宇抬起头看他：“大爷你笑什么呢，干嘛，不许笑！”  
  
季肖冰哄他：“不是，我就觉着吧，你真的挺可爱的。”  
  
然后紧接着，季肖冰就看到，高瀚宇的脸非常戏剧性地慢慢涨红了，像一只要冒烟的番茄。他明明长了一张高冷风流的脸，实际上却挺容易害羞，和他混熟之后，你就能发现高瀚宇到底是怎么样一个讨人喜欢的人。  
  
保姆车里特意开了空调，暖风，季肖冰吹了一会儿才缓过来，手上慢慢回温，高瀚宇却依旧握着他的手不放，并为这么一点没被发现的小动作而暗自窃喜。季肖冰若无其事地用食指在他手心里蹭了蹭。高瀚宇手指抖了一下，转过头，看到季肖冰无辜的脸和红彤彤的耳朵。助理和司机还在前面，他不敢光明正大做什么，只好一直看着季肖冰，拽着他一根手指，摇摇晃晃。  
  
季肖冰又想笑了。  
  
高瀚宇今天放假，据他自己说，是探亲假，不过季肖冰估计他又在信口开河胡说八道。他带着季肖冰去早就物色好的地方吃了顿饭，当然，高瀚宇自己不吃，只是慢慢喝着一杯白开水。不过后来被季肖冰骗着吃了两块锅包肉，吃完又一脸痛心疾首悔不当初，怒拍季肖冰，恨不得高唱卡路里我的天敌。季肖冰低到海沟里的笑点总能被他准确戳中，只好一边笑倒，一边虚伪地向高瀚宇保证，陪他一起健身，消耗掉锅包肉的热量。  
  
两个人一起明目张胆地逛街显然不可能，再说季肖冰也不爱逛街，只好直接回了酒店。空调提前开好，房间里也暖烘烘的，高瀚宇脱了毛衣，里面是白t，紧身的，绷出他的胸肌。  
  
季肖冰舒舒服服窝在床上。  
  
高瀚宇果然行动力极强，说到做到，在床边吭哧吭哧做俯卧撑。正手五十个，反手五十个，一只手背在背后，另一只手撑在地上，又做了十几个，然后一下子囫囵滚倒在地毯上，呈大字摊开。  
  
“不行了……呼，劲儿没用对地方，压到手筋了。”  
  
高瀚宇呲牙咧嘴，鼻尖还挂着汗珠，亮晶晶地滴落下来，裹在他的唇珠上，微微颤抖着，像是一粒小小的半透明红宝石。他的上衣因为剧烈运动而汗湿，乱糟糟贴在身上，透出暧昧的肉色，下摆还掀起来一截，隐约露出漂亮健硕的腹肌。他练的宽肩窄腰，和季肖冰瘦出来的一条不同，是真正的肌肉腰线，牛仔裤裤腰低，好像还能看到露出来的一点人鱼线，整个人仿佛雕塑一般，泛着蜜色的光晕。  
  
季肖冰看了他一眼，目光就被黏住了。耳朵红归红，说明他心动又意动。  
  
高瀚宇懒洋洋地躺在原地，半点偶像包袱也没有，费劲地翻着眼睛仰视季肖冰，露出好大一片眼白，把他由头至尾扫视一遍，最后道：“我……洗个澡去？”  
  
饱暖思淫欲，非常正常，这么问的意味大家都心知肚明。季肖冰与他四目相对，一个仰视一个俯视，沉默了几秒钟，露出一个很有意思的笑容，点头许可：“好啊。”  
  
高瀚宇自己瞎撩完，反而愣住了，慢了半拍才反应过来。他抓了抓头发，有点害羞地溜进了浴室。  
  
季肖冰看着他的背影，思索了一下，十分坦然地下床走到房间门口，眉毛微微一挑，心中怀着某种不良想法，握住了门把手，轻轻一拧。  
  
——咔哒一声，房门居然早就已经被反锁了。  
  
季肖冰飞快地舔了一下嘴唇，若有所思地转头看向浴室方向。  
  
老干部当然做不出进去偷袭这种事，季肖冰犹豫了一会儿，趴在床上也哆哆嗦嗦做了几个俯卧撑。不过他一贯弱鸡，这就虚弱的趴下不动了，只是伸出胳膊，在床头柜里乱翻，抓到某些人预备的一盒全新的安全套，包装也没拆，做贼心虚，一本正经地塞进了枕头底下。  
  
等高瀚宇洗完澡出来，就见季肖冰侧躺在床上，睡着了。高瀚宇双手叉腰站在床边，无奈地摸了摸鼻子，腹诽枉费自己还特意只裹了条浴巾出来，白瞎了一身肌肉，没勾引成。不过季大爷既然睡着了，高瀚宇可没那么老实，他心中盘算着，蹲下来轻轻戳了戳季肖冰的肩膀。  
  
没醒。  
  
高瀚宇变本加厉，用指腹摸了一下季肖冰天然翘起的嘴角。他刚刚在热水里好好冲了一番，手指还残留余温，现在摸什么都是凉的，所以他发现，季肖冰的嘴唇竟然触感像果冻。高瀚宇有点着迷，另一只手撑在床上，身体微微前倾，试图再做些什么，他手指下柔软的嘴唇却忽然张开，像是猝不及防发动的陷阱，捕获了没有一点警戒心的野兽，随即指尖被牙齿咬住，又湿又热的舌头飞快地舔过他的指腹，带来一种奇异的痒麻感。  
  
季肖冰睁开亮晶晶的眼睛，在他赤裸的上身扫视一遍，叼着他的手指，含糊不清道：“这位同学，你一进来就把门锁了？要干嘛？”  
  
“要。”高瀚宇接黄色梗接的溜，却没想到季肖冰压根没听懂，只好老老实实重新回答，“我图谋不轨……欸，不是，季老师，你怎么知道我锁门了？”  
  
季肖冰从胸膛里发出一声低沉的笑。  
  
他惬意地松口，拍了拍床，温和道：“上来。”  
  
高瀚宇下半身的浴巾裹得有点紧，这个姿势爬床，稍微有些难受。他直接蹦上去，柔软的大床连带着上面的季肖冰一起，剧烈弹动了一阵，又很快随着体重微微陷了下去。季肖冰换了个姿势，四肢舒展，仰面躺在床上，低声给他说：“床垫不能太软，对脊椎不好，你站久了会疼。”他的头发有点散了，掉下来几缕，软软地耷拉在额头上。高瀚宇跪在旁边，伸手拨了几下，却反而弄得更乱了。  
  
高瀚宇其实有点小小的得意。这样的季肖冰，无论是粉丝还是其他的什么人，都肯定是看不到的，也不会有机会，在这种私密隐蔽的场所离他这么近。季肖冰像是一直游离在圈子之外，把演员当做一份朝九晚五普通的工作在做，与每一个行走在红尘中的凡人一般无二，安静的和别人保持着应有的距离，既不疏远，也不过分亲近。高瀚宇刚见到他时，对他有个印象：书里的世外高人。然后变成现在这样，换了本书，变成了书里写的猫，不算很乖，但确实很甜。他在对的时间，做了对的事，一切都恰如其分，所以也就的确值得这份出乎意料的奖励。  
  
高瀚宇绕过那些头发，一边嘀嘀咕咕地打断季肖冰对床垫的意见，念叨一句“老干部”，一边亲了一下他的眼睛。  
  
季肖冰顺从地闭上眼睛，睫毛耷拉下来，清了清嗓子道：“……我是不是也该去再洗个澡？”  
  
高瀚宇却就这么压在了他身上，直接动手，解他的衬衫扣子。  
  
“北京飞过来就两个小时嘛……来，让爸爸检查一下。”  
  
季肖冰偏过头，胸口一阵起伏震动，又笑了。  
  
他果然已经洗过澡了。身上和头发上是一种香味，很淡，闻起来大概还是上次高瀚宇买的那瓶，像一颗乖乖的柠檬薄荷糖。这次的衬衫不是很薄，所以高瀚宇惊讶地发现，季肖冰居然没穿他的半永久打底，温暖白皙的皮肤直接暴露在眼前，嫩豆腐似的。季肖冰总在衣服最里面穿着背心，一方面是因为洁癖，另一方面则是因为敏感，有时候被衣服摩擦着，会尴尬的激凸。大概今天的布料没那么轻薄，所以高瀚宇还没发现。他抬眼睨了睨季肖冰，轻笑着说：“哟，没看出来啊，来给我千里送福利？”  
  
季肖冰的耳朵又红了，嘴角翘着，好像是在笑。他摸了摸高瀚宇半干的发顶，认真告诉他：“你那次都——咳，都笑软了。”  
  
高瀚宇喷笑，难为他还记得那么久远的事。他蹭着季肖冰的手心，流氓兮兮道：“就那么一次，我之后不是习惯了吗，再说，软了季老师再给我摸硬不就行了，对不对？”他只是逗逗季肖冰，没想到他的季老师不假思索，细白的手伸到他下身，顺着腿摸进去，一下子握住了要害。潮哄哄的，原本半勃着，碰到季肖冰微凉的手指，一下子完全硬了。季肖冰转过脸，一脸不谙世事的表情，却无意识地对着他挑了一下眉毛。  
  
什么老干部，他明明太会撩了。高瀚宇短促地吸了一口气，脖子都红了，为了掩饰害羞，干脆恶狠狠地扑上去咬他的肩膀，顺着肩线吻下来，舔过锁骨，叼住季肖冰粉色的乳头，舌头重重拨弄几下，又含着一吸，他白嫩的乳肉就晕红了一片，奶头硬了，淫靡地翘着，胸前湿淋淋的，连乳孔里都闪着亮晶晶的水光。他浑身上下哪哪都是敏感点，皮肤又白，轻轻一捏就变粉了，平时不让人碰，在床上却总是被精力充沛的高瀚宇弄得受不了。一侧乳头高瀚宇吸肿了，另一侧他没碰，但是摸一下就知道也硬了，涨大了一圈，颜色也变深了，透出桃子肉一样的水红色。  
  
只是舔他的胸口，季肖冰的后背已经像猫一样悬空弓起来了，肩膀向后沉，胸膛微微挺起来，呼吸急促，偶尔发出一两声哼哼。他抬起腰，配合着高瀚宇，任由他把裤子连带内裤一起拽掉，下半身被脱了个精光。高瀚宇撑在他身上，硬邦邦的性器被他捉着，连带着他自己那根一起，靠在一块胡乱上下撸动，弄的满手湿滑的前液。高瀚宇舔他的乳沟，然后向下，在胸腹处响亮地啵了一口，再往上，咬住喉结，亲他的下巴和脖子。他的手沿着季肖冰的大腿弧线滑到内侧，两腿之间，指腹在会阴摩挲了两下，紧接着直接摸进臀缝里，轻轻揉着穴口。  
  
他在季肖冰脸颊上咬了一口，叫了一声“猫”，手指就这么插进去。里面还湿着，柔软乖巧的收缩着，一摸就知道他在跑来探班之前准备了什么。高瀚宇退出来一点，不等他适应，又立马加了一根，食指和无名指一起，微微弯曲着进去。  
  
季肖冰差点叫出声。他瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇用力绷了一下，忍不住哑着嗓子骂脏话：“我操，你……”  
  
话没说完，嘴就被高瀚宇封住了，舌头在他口腔中勾缠，沿着齿列舔过去，嘴唇也被吸吮着，唇珠摩擦他的上唇，舌尖勾勒着他的唇形。现在季肖冰只能听到啧啧的水声了，连口水都沿着嘴角流下来，划出一道透明的水渍，扯出粘连的银丝。上面下面都被伺候着，季肖冰眼眶也红了，眼睛水汪汪的，像是要哭，又像是爽的不行，喉咙里呜咽着，好几次挤出个“高”字来，剩下两个音节却又被吞了回去，变成了破碎的呻吟，连他的名字都念不出来了。高瀚宇的手指重重顶进去，指节顶着他的敏感点，玩的快要流出水来，舌头也舔过他的唇峰，咬住啃了一口。季肖冰崩溃地呜咽一声，小腹绷紧了，腰拱得更高，就这么射在自己肚子上。  
  
他本来就声音低，如今更是连哼哼都带着鼻音，又低又磁，委屈的要命。高瀚宇又在他汗湿的额头上亲了一口，把手指抽出去，火急火燎地在抽屉里一阵翻找，最后只拿出来一支润滑液。  
  
高瀚宇解释：“这次不是我不戴套，是客观条件不允许，大爷你要原谅我。”  
  
季肖冰刚才差点把脑浆都射出去，反应更慢了，眼睛茫然地跟着高瀚宇转，红肿的嘴唇微微张着，却什么都没说。  
  
一整支润滑液都被挤了进去，太多了，季肖冰甚至能感觉它在往外流。随即他的一条腿就被抬起来，挂在高瀚宇臂弯里，高瀚宇甩了甩头发，也不管季肖冰是不是还在不应期，就这么插了进来。速度挺折磨人，里面黏糊糊的润滑液也被更多的挤了出来，顺着他的大腿往外流，滑溜溜的，弄出一片淫猥的半透明水渍。等他整根没入，季肖冰捂住了自己的肚子，上面都是半干的点点精斑，高瀚宇看了一眼，一个挺腰，激烈而粗暴的抽插起来。季肖冰的身体里又烫又湿，和他本人截然相反的热情，小嘴一样咬紧了，肉环痉挛着，被操到舒服的地方就会一缩一缩的抽搐。润滑液被操成了乳白色的泡沫，混合着淫水一起被带出来，连床单都弄湿了，洇出一块可疑的痕迹。  
  
高瀚宇腰好，好像完全不会累似的，一下一下，操得极深，整个房间都是肉体撞击的啪啪声。他双手掐着季肖冰伶仃的胯骨，顶得季肖冰不住晃动，身上仅存的一件白衬衫色情的敞开着，后摆不断在床单上摩擦，向上堆着，让腰完全露出来，像是一根竹子，绷了一会儿就软的没力气了，不断地哆嗦着，无力的耷拉下去。高瀚宇又俯身玩他的胸口，把小奶头吸的又硬又肿，红的厉害，几乎要被吸出奶水来，任谁看了都明白他被怎么欺负过。  
  
他一条腿搭在高瀚宇手臂上，另一条腿则在床上蹬直了，可怜兮兮地不断晃动着。他永远也习惯不了高瀚宇这种狠命地操弄，穴口被撑成一个圆圆的小洞，肉穴被操松了，像是一只肉套子，裹在粗大的阴茎上，能看到内里粉红的媚肉，楚楚可怜地不断被摩擦着。但是快感却还是持续不断地涌上来，容不得他拒绝，也不给他任何喘息的时间，他不瘟不火、有条不紊的小世界就这么被高瀚宇强行打破，然后大剌剌的住了进来，小太阳似的，温暖而明亮。那时候他就知道，自己完蛋了。季肖冰被操得发不出声，全身战栗着，像是离水的鱼似的，半张着嘴，喉咙里发出粗重的喘息，眼泪倒是不争气地先流下来，到最后甚至无意识地小声啜泣起来，睫毛也湿乎乎的，被眼泪打湿成一簇一簇，更显得他眉目漆黑，温润又英俊。  
  
罪魁祸首还无知无觉，丝毫不见疲惫，精神奕奕地亲他的耳朵，吸吮通红的耳朵尖。季肖冰听到自己虚弱地求饶：“……高瀚宇……呜啊、哥哥……不要了……”  
  
高瀚宇确实停了一瞬，他俯下身，把耳朵贴近季肖冰的嘴，问他：“叫我什么？没听清，来再来一遍。”  
  
季肖冰没再重复，只是轻轻地，亲一下高瀚宇的耳朵。  
  
然后他发现插在他肚子里的那根阴茎跳动了一下，似乎更大了。  
  
高瀚宇一下子单手抓住他两个手腕，死死按在头顶上，另一只手掐着他的大腿，快速冲撞进深处。季肖冰这才知道，刚才高瀚宇已经算手下留情没欺负他了，现在才是真的失控。他的上半身被压在床里，屁股和腰已经腾空弯曲起来，湿的一塌糊涂，不知何时又被活生生操射了一次，浑身上下都是糜烂至极的味道，下半身滑腻不堪，泛着情欲的潮红。高瀚宇看起来也忍不了多久，他把脸埋进季肖冰颈窝里，咬着他的肩膀，咬牙切齿地叫他的名字，一下子操得又深又重，季肖冰双目失神，臀肉颤动，被迫什么都射不出来，只靠着后面高潮了，同时也就这么被一股一股无套内射。  
  
季肖冰有一瞬间眼前发白，耳鸣得厉害，恍恍惚惚不知道自己身在何处。等他回过神，高瀚宇已经不好意思地抽了出来，喘息着倒在旁边的枕头上。  
  
后脑勺被什么硌了一下，高瀚宇伸手在枕头下面一摸，捞出来一盒安全套。  
  
季肖冰：“……”  
  
等一下，这个可以解释。  
  
然并卵，无论季肖冰怎么苦口婆心言之凿凿，高瀚宇都不相信他是因为方便取用这个沙雕理由所以才把套子藏起来的。  
  
季肖冰纠正：“是放在枕头下面，放，不是藏。”  
  
高瀚宇煞有介事地点点头，假装自己信了。他把一条胳膊枕到脑袋后面，另一只手拿着那盒安全套，正反两面都看了看，忽然道：“哎，不是，这玩意儿买错尺码了，怎么最小号啊，看不起我怎么滴？我就只配XS呗？亏我还找的人代购……”  
  
季肖冰：“……这还有代购？”  
  
高瀚宇眉毛纠结在一起，认真读盒子上的说明：“有啊，我让助理帮我捎的。不然我一清爽大男孩儿，啊，光天化日之下，公然跑去商店买计生用品，你觉得合适吗大爷？”  
  
确实不太合适。不过季肖冰想了想，还是反驳他：“干什么，好的不学，一口一个大爷，少爷好不好。”他嗓子有点哑，脸颊上带着未消下去的红晕，目如春水，柔软而明亮，手脚都毫无形状地随便摆放着，和高瀚宇两个人赤身裸体躺在床上，像是一对刚干完坏事的狐朋狗友。季肖冰忍不住凑过去亲他。他懒得连坐起来都不肯，就这么贴在床上往过蹭，蠕动到和高瀚宇肩碰肩的距离，“哎”了一声，高瀚宇转过头看他，却没预料到两个人离得太近，季肖冰的嘴唇恰好猝不及防蹭上他的鼻梁，近似于一个吻。  
  
这个人怎么能懒成这样。高瀚宇能察觉出他的本意，但看他若无其事的样子，又觉得有点好气好笑。他一边飞快地拆开安全套包装，一边问：“行吧，大少爷，休息够了吗？”  
  
季肖冰只是缓慢地动了一下脑袋。  
  
高瀚宇就当他默认，翻身压上去，什么也没做，只是抱着他蹭来蹭去。季肖冰摸他半长不短的头发，好奇地问真的吗，高瀚宇把脸埋在他的脖子里，瓮声瓮气回答接的啊。他顿了顿，又说，明天你给我扎辫子呗，就不用麻烦化妆师了。  
  
季肖冰轻轻嗯了一声。  
  
低音炮，温柔得能化出水来，还带着慵懒的尾音，酥得人喉头干渴，耳朵里面发痒，连带着心尖儿也痒了起来。  
  
高瀚宇非常应景地挺了挺胯，正顶在季肖冰腿根，缓慢摩擦那一小片幼嫩敏感的皮肤，龟头在白如新雪的大腿根留下一道一道湿亮的水痕。他又硬了。他一边用舌头尖描摹着季肖冰的唇缝，亲吻他形状漂亮得惊为天人的嘴，一边掐着季肖冰的腰，在他腿缝里腻歪，过了一会儿才终于逗得季肖冰张开嘴。他的舌头又薄又软，像是一只幼小的狐狸，接吻也不卖力，半心半意，只是有一搭没一搭地舔着，偶尔咬住高瀚宇的唇珠，牙齿磨一磨，又很快松开，完全贯彻生命在于静止这一真理。他们就这样温吞地接吻，高瀚宇往旁边侧了侧，带着他一起歪过去，半边身体贴到床上，差不多侧躺在季肖冰旁边。他把膝盖挤进季肖冰双腿之间，硬生生别开了他的两条腿，胸膛贴着他的背，就这么把自己插了进去。  
  
这次做的温柔缱绻。高瀚宇把脸埋在季肖冰湿漉漉的背上，嘴唇摩擦着后颈那一小片皮肤，尝到一点汗咸味，然后用牙齿咬住，滚烫的鼻息喷洒在季肖冰短短的发茬里，让他本能地瑟缩了一下，像喝醉了似的，脖子泛起一层淡淡的红晕，腰向后拱，屁股和腰都紧紧黏在高瀚宇怀里，眉头皱着，叫床声还是很克制，像是憋在喉咙里，只能听到微弱的、可怜兮兮的短促音节，仿佛小鱼吐出一个又一个可爱的泡泡。高瀚宇的手向下，摸他绷紧的腰，然后往前，手掌覆盖在季肖冰肚子上。放假好像终于让他养出来一点肉，还是软软的，薄薄一层，手感让人舍不得移开。高瀚宇就一直这么搭着，揉着，下身粗长的阴茎随着他腰胯的律动，不急不缓地捣进深处，每次只退出来一点，又马上撞进去，碾进肠道深处。一整根都被吃了进去，刚刚被操过一次的肉穴还很软，湿哒哒的，穴口被撑成一个圆满的小洞，刚刚射进去的半透明精液也随着抽插的动作被挤出来，又好像在里面被操成了水，让安静的房间里都充斥着细碎而羞耻的水声。  
  
高瀚宇含含糊糊地说话，叫他的名字，昵称，外号，所有能想到的称呼都要念叨一遍。季肖冰昏昏沉沉的，努力集中精力，却又被操散了，只能胳膊往后，盲摸到高瀚宇的手臂胡乱拍了几下，又甜又软地哄他道：“乖啊……乖乖……”  
  
高瀚宇抱着他换了个姿势，让他趴跪在床上，插在里面那根也没拔出来，就这么在里面狠狠刮了一圈儿，季肖冰差点腿软的倒下去。他是喜欢趴着来着，不过——  
  
高瀚宇大概是温存够了，又开始大力操他，腹部绷出硬邦邦的块状腹肌，结实的腰收得窄窄的，汗水顺着腹肌的沟壑淌下来，流动的光晕像是抹上一层蜂蜜似的，滴到季肖冰粉白的臀肉上，肤色差也色情的要命。季肖冰腰臀被向上提着，双腿分开，勉强跪在原地，腰肢深深凹下去，柔韧地颤抖着，上半身则深陷在床褥里，整张脸都埋在松软的枕头里，脸颊上湿漉漉的，也不知道是汗还是眼泪。身后的动作停了一会儿，然后季肖冰听到塑料包装袋被撕开的声音，季肖冰回头，看到高瀚宇嘴里叼着撕开的空袋子，手里拿着安全套，俯身直接紧紧绑在了季肖冰的阴茎根部。  
  
“射太多容易肾亏，大爷你说是不是，不养生。”  
  
季肖冰差点被他气死。  
  
被死死勒住的感觉当然不好受，他想伸手去解，却被高瀚宇拦住，龟头狠狠操在他G点上。季肖冰崩溃地呜咽一声，浑身过电一样，只能被迫扭腰摆臀，任由这人侵犯，却怎么都射不出来，性器涨得通红。高瀚宇居高临下，狭长的眼尾竟莫名带着一股冷酷的意味，唇瓣如刀，一股要把季肖冰吞吃入腹的劲儿。快感的逼迫让季肖冰逐渐迷蒙起来，也顾不上计较高瀚宇绑着他不让他射的恶趣味，自暴自弃地配合着他的动作。  
  
后来季肖冰也不记得自己到底射没射，最后醒过来时，才发现满床乱扔的安全套，他蜷缩成一团，腿间都是凝固干涸的精液和淫水。高瀚宇在旁边抽烟，不过看起来也没吸几口，只是在盯着他发呆。见季肖冰醒了，他把烟头掐灭，又伸手挥散了烟雾，低头啾了季肖冰一口。  
  
“洗澡吗？”  
  
“哦……”  
  
季肖冰反应慢，高瀚宇把他拽起来，轻声道：“天都黑了。”  
  
浴室很大，季肖冰泡浴缸，高瀚宇则洗了个淋浴，水流过他舒展健美的身体，雕塑似的，漂亮的让人移不开眼。尽管不是第一次看，但季肖冰还是感到着迷，好像每次见到高瀚宇，他都会发现自己又一次对这个人心动。虽然他一直坚称自己还年轻，但谈恋爱这种事上，还是得认一句老房子着火，连经纪人都惊讶，忍俊不禁地嘲笑他一大把年纪搞得像初恋。可是高瀚宇有他难以形容得那么好，叫人很难不用心对待。所以他愿意关怀他、保护他，和他互相扶持，做他的后盾和堡垒。  
  
高瀚宇比季肖冰快一步，在他之前洗完吹干了头发，还拖来一个凳子，坐在镜子前，冲着系好浴袍的季肖冰拍了拍大腿。  
  
“来，坐爸爸腿上。”  
  
季肖冰：“……”  
  
他语气荡漾，可惜季肖冰一点都没有害羞的意思，面无表情，非常干脆地长腿一跨，和高瀚宇面对面坐下。还是高瀚宇自己受不了，往后靠了靠，因为季老师的盛世美颜而嘶嘶抽气。  
  
高瀚宇仔细打量他，眼睛就像深潭，倒映着季肖冰的身影，展现出一种小孩子一般稚气的认真和纯洁。最后他下结论：“……还真胖了，哎，你别说，还是家里养人，看我季老师这气色，真好看。”季肖冰很淡定地接受了高瀚宇的吹捧，面色镇定，倒是高瀚宇自己笑得鹅鹅鹅。  
  
然后他帮季肖冰刮了胡子。  
  
大概放假了，季肖冰也懒得收拾自己，嘴边细看能看到一圈青胡茬。高瀚宇拿着电动剃须刀，小心翼翼地嗡嗡过来，又嗡嗡过去，比给自己刮胡子认真多了，像是在对待一尊易碎的稀世艺术品。季肖冰一直垂着眼睛看着他，后来实在忍不住了，笑得浑身发抖，眼睛都眯了起来，弯成细小的月牙。  
  
高瀚宇愤怒：“笑屁！”  
  
之前说好的，季肖冰提前到今天晚上，帮高瀚宇扎头发。他还坐在高瀚宇腿上，手臂从他脑袋两侧绕到脑后，用手指梳顺了，然后笨拙地用橡皮筋绑起来。高瀚宇还挺无所谓，季肖冰却一直对作品不太满意，拆掉重来好多次，才勉强扎出一个顺眼的小辫子。  
  
高瀚宇夸他，从来没有见过这么好看的辫子，太好看了。不愧是大爷。然后反被笑得不行的季肖冰拍了一巴掌。  
  
洗完澡出来，高瀚宇看了看手机，说出去玩吧。季肖冰靠在门框上问去哪，高瀚宇一本正经说，去看石油啊，走，我开车。  
  
季肖冰一脸问号。  
  
结果下楼之后，看到高瀚宇跨在一辆黑色的机车上。他换了一件黑色皮衣，而原先那件毛茸茸的白色高领毛衣则跑到了季肖冰身上。穿着稍微有点大，季肖冰把半张脸藏进领子里，呼出一口淡淡的白气。  
  
季肖冰问哪来的。  
  
高瀚宇得意道：“借的。阿sir紧急征用，展博士，快来。”  
  
季肖冰失笑。  
  
他坐在后座，还被迫抱住了高瀚宇的腰，大晚上的骑着摩托车风驰电掣。到目的地下车的时候，季肖冰腿都被冻僵了，哆哆嗦嗦地大骂：“老高你可真是个鬼才！”  
  
高瀚宇穿的比他还薄，这会儿脸都青了，还嘴硬说：“不不不不不冷啊，你怎怎怎怎怎么这么弱，啊嚏——”  
  
结果是来泡温泉。  
  
两个人，露天的温泉别墅。高瀚宇在他身边游来游去，也不嫌弃场地太小施展不开。季肖冰懒洋洋地坐在角落，心想好像普通情侣在约会。  
  
他和高瀚宇的职业就注定了不能活得像普通人一样无所顾忌，但是无妨偷来这几天的空闲，可以不去扮演别人的悲欢离合，而是真正享受一场私人的隐秘行程。不管是做爱，还是干其他的事，对于他来说，都是一种纯粹的放松享受，是他表达爱意的一种方式。他们是偶然的天生一对，就该并肩站在一起，拥抱，做爱，约会。  
  
所以当高瀚宇蹭到他身边，小声问老季你明天就走吗？多留几天呗的时候，季肖冰看着他，点了点头，低声回答说：  
  
“好啊。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
